


At Least I Got You in My Head

by itsme_lissabee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, Danvarias, F/F, Fluff, Or Is It?, Sam is not Reign, Smut, Unrequited Love, all the staples, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsme_lissabee/pseuds/itsme_lissabee
Summary: "Sam scoots closer to Alex, burrowing into her side. Alex clenches the hand that Sam isn’t holding and wills herself to remember that they arejust friendsandwe’re watching a horror movie, she’s just scared.Her heart skips a beat anyway when Sam rests her head on Alex’s shoulder.I am so fucked."OrThe one where Alex is a gay mess, Sam is oblivious, and Ruby plays matchmaker.





	At Least I Got You in My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you've read all the AgentReign fics and you can't get enough of these two adorable dorks.

“An eyeball? A soccer ball? Balls??” Alex shouts out over the laughter of her friends. She’s never been great at Pictionary, but she got paired up with James this time, who is known to be the worst artist.

“Time’s up!” Kara smiles triumphantly as the last grain of sand falls to the bottom of the timer.

Alex groans and hits James’ shoulder with her hand. “What was that supposed to be?”

James grimaces, “Solar eclipse.” Another round of laughter greets his answer.

Kara holds up her pad to show the others the quick sketch she’d made of a sun with long rays partially covered by a black blob.

Lena nods at her girlfriend’s drawing, “Now _that’s_ a solar eclipse.”

James throws his hands up in defeat. Alex passes the die to Sam, almost blushing just from the brief moment of contact. _Oh my god, Alex, get it together. You just need to get laid and get over this stupid crush._

“Alright!” Sam declares, “Time for Kara and I to beat all of you.” Sam rolls a 5, moves their red piece to the final square on the board, and draws a card. Her eyebrows knit together for just a second before her face lights up. “Oh yeah, you’re all going down. Winn, flip the timer.”

Winn does as directed and they all wait with bated breath as Sam begins scribbling on the paper furiously.

“Eggs?” Kara says, unsure. Sam smiles and makes circular gestures with her hands, indicating that there is more to it. She points at the paper again and circles the plus sign she’s put between two drawings.

“Eggs and...ham? Eggs and bacon?”

Sam brings a hand up in a “stop” motion and then holds both her hands beside each other, crisscrossing them over and back again.

“Oh, oh! Bacon and eggs!”

“Yes!” Sam nods enthusiastically and wraps Kara in a big hug. Kara squeals and hugs her back while the rest of the group groans and playfully accuses them of cheating.

Winn just smiles in disbelief and rolls his eyes, “A food one? Really?? Kara gets to guess Bacon and Eggs, but earlier I had to draw Alphabet?? We’re not allowed to write letters, how was Lena supposed to get that!?”

Kara leans over Sam to pat his arm. “Oh Winn, you just can’t beat the Pictionary masters.”

Alex feels a sharp pang of jealousy, seeing her sister draped so casually over Sam’s lap. Alex wants to be the one in Sam’s lap, in her apartment, with all their clothes off. Alex stands up suddenly, forcing herself to stop her stupid daydreaming. “Does anyone want another drink?”

Lena and James nod, so Alex picks up Lena’s wine glass and James’ empty beer bottle and head to the kitchen.

Sam jumps up from the couch and bends over to grab her empty bottle from the floor. “Oh me too, I’ll come help.”

Alex glances over her shoulder when she hears Sam’s voice and stops dead in her tracks when she takes in the view. Sam, bent over at the waist, tight jeans stretched over her full ass. As Sam straightens up, bottle in hand, Alex jerks back around and prays that everyone was too busy mourning their losses (or celebrating their win) to notice her staring. Alex takes a deep breath, tosses the beer bottle in the recycling, and reaches for the bottle of red wine Lena had brought over. She’s refilling Lena’s glass when Sam comes up beside her and bumps her hip playfully.

“You and James put up a good fight at least. Lena and Winn didn’t even get halfway to the end.” Sam reaches an arm across Alex to grab a wine glass from the cabinet right above the redhead. Alex holds her breath and focuses on not spilling the wine. “Do you want one too?” Sam asks, glass in hand? Alex just nods and tilts the wine bottle back, realizing she’d poured Lena way more than strictly necessary. _It’s not like it’s my fault, Sam is the one distracting me with her arms and her face and her smell. What is that, lavender? God she smells good._

Sam sets the two glasses down in front of Alex and waits for the other woman to fill them up. Alex does so, pouring a reasonable amount in these. Sam picks up hers and Lena’s glasses as Alex corks the nearly empty bottle. They both make their way back to the living room and Alex hands Lena her overfull glass, ignoring the weird look Lena is giving her. Kara is cleaning up the board game so Alex plops down in her empty seat on the couch, right next to Sam.

When Kara notices, she pouts at Alex. “Hey that’s my seat!”

Alex just waves a hand at her dismissively. “I’ve been sitting on the floor all night, it’s time for your Kryptonian butt to have a turn.”

Kara shoots her best puppy dog eyes at Alex, but the redhead simply sips her wine, immune to Kara’s adorable face after so many years.

“Alright, alright,” Kara grumbles as she puts the lid on the Pictionary box and set it on the game shelf. “Whose turn is it to pick a movie?”

Winn raises his hand excitedly and the group lets out a collective groan. “No, no, I didn’t bring a sci-fi movie this time. I brought horror!”

Kara’s face goes pale as Alex’s lights up in a grin. Horror is her favorite. Kara protests briefly, but caves after Lena jokingly promises to check under the bed for monsters before they went to sleep.

Kara turns off the lights and settles on the floor in front of Lena, leaning against her legs. Winn pops the movie, Insidious, into the DVD player. Alex has seen it before, but she knows none of the others have. As the opening credits play, Sam tenses beside Alex.

“You all right?” Alex murmurs to her.

Sam glances up at her, eyes wide. “Uh, yeah, scary movies just aren’t usually my thing.”

Alex decides to be bold and lays a hand over one of Sam’s that’s resting on her leg. “It’s okay, I can warn you before the scary parts happen.”

Sam smiles at her and flips her hand over to squeeze Alex’s. The redhead’s heart skips a beat as she looks at Sam, their faces mere inches apart. “Thanks,” Sam whispers, “just don’t tell the others, okay?”

Alex chuckles softly. “Of course not, I’ll keep letting them think you’re a total badass, Arias.”

Sam just rolls her eyes and replies sarcastically, “Thanks Danvers, you’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

 _Friend._ The word hits Alex like a ton of bricks and she feels her stomach turn over. Sam has turned her attention back to the movie and misses the pained look on Alex’s face. _Of course she just sees you as a friend, dummy, you already knew that. She’s never given any indication that she’s anything but straight. You’re so delusional._ Alex glances down at their hands, still intertwined. _She’s just a touchy person. Friends are allowed to hold hands platonically._

At the first jump scare, Sam grips her hand like a vice and whips her head around to stare at Alex. “You didn’t warn me!”

Alex grimaces, “I’m sorry, I forgot! Won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” Sam scoots closer to Alex, burrowing into her side. Alex clenches the hand that Sam isn’t holding and wills herself to remember that they are _just friends_ and _we’re watching a horror movie, she’s just scared._ Her heart skips a beat anyway when Sam rests her head on Alex’s shoulder.

_I am so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few more chapters written so I'll try to update weekly. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
